It is common to use an implanted catheter to repeatedly access the vascular system of a patient and with the catheter perform repeated therapeutic medical activity. Such therapeutic activity could include the intermittent or continuous infusion of medication and fluids, the periodic sampling of blood, or the continuous withdrawal and return of blood for processing outside of the body of the patient. The catheters used in these activities are referred to as vascular access catheters.
Before any therapeutic activity can actually commence, however, the vascular access catheter must be implanted in the body of the patient with the distal tip of the catheter residing at the location in the vascular system at which an intended therapeutic activity is appropriate. Typically, most of the length of an implanted vascular access catheter resides within blood vessels of the vascular system, extending from the distal tip of the catheter to a location in the vascular system at which the catheter, by traversing a puncture or incision formed through a wall of the blood vessel in which the catheter is disposed, enters into the surrounding subcutaneous tissue of the patient. The location at which this occurs is referred to as a venipuncture site. Venipuncture sites are classified on the basis of the position of a venipuncture site in relation to the center of the body of the patient. Central venipuncture sites are those that enter the vasculature through the jugular or subclavian veins. Peripheral venipuncture sites typically enter the basilic or cephalic veins of the upper or lower arm. The freedom to select among venipuncture sites is determined largely on catheter size and vein size. Vein size is dependent on patient size and on location within the body, with peripheral veins being smaller than central veins.
Proximal of the venipuncture site, the implanted catheter extends through the subcutaneous tissue of the patient to emerge through the skin at a location that is referred to as the skin exit site. Most skin exit sites are chosen as being locations at which the proximal end of the implanted catheter can be easily manipulated by medical personnel. Favored among such locations are the neck, the region about the collar bone or chest wall, the upper leg, the upper arm, and the forearm. Occasionally, the skin exit site is somewhat removed from the venipuncture site. Then, a significant portion of the length of the implanted catheter must be embedded in the subcutaneous tissue of the patient in a surgically created tunnel that extends from the venipuncture site to the skin exit site. In all instances, a portion of the proximal end of an implanted catheter must remain outside of the body of the patient. It is this portion of an implanted catheter, from the proximal end thereof to the skin access site that is referred to as the extracorporeal portion of the implanted catheter.
In various applications, the extracorporeal portion of an implanted catheter needs to be configured to permit selective coupling and uncoupling between the tubing and the medical equipment outside the body of the patient that are required for therapeutic activity. Accordingly, the proximal end of the vascular access catheters is configured to terminate in a catheter coupling hub that can be secured in fluid communication with such tubing and medical equipment, or can be capped, valved, or clamped closed between periods of actual use. Due to the variation in length of catheter that is required to traverse the subcutaneous and intravascular route from implanted tip location to skin exit site, it often becomes necessary to trim the catheter to an appropriate length. Traditionally, it is the distal end of the catheter that is trimmed.
Trimming the catheter to an appropriate length is particularly advantageous with respect to Peripherally Inserted Central Catheters (PICCs) where precise central venous catheter tip placement at the right atrial (RA), superior vena cava (SVC) junction is imperative to prevent potential thrombosis, traumatic or functional complications. Many types of catheters, however, cannot be distally trimmed due to the special configuration thereof, including, for example, dual lumen catheters with a pre-staggered tip, soft tip catheters, catheters with valved distal ends, etc. In the case of such catheters, a pre-connected hub at the proximal end of the catheter cannot be accurately located at the venipuncture site and, consequently, some length of catheter extends there from. This excess catheter length often presents difficulty in dressing the catheter and exposes the catheter to potential damage.
Whether or not the catheter has a preformed distal tip, it is advantageous to be able to trim a catheter at its proximal end prior to connection to a coupling hub or other extracorporeal medical equipment because proximal trimming may allow the physicians to keep inventory low (as several different catheter lengths are unnecessary), and each catheter implanted can be customized to the exact length optimal for patient comfort and operability of the catheter. Therefore, a catheter connector system that permits the proximal end of a catheter to be trimmed and allows coupling of a connector hub to the trimmed proximal end for repeated access of the catheter may desirable in various medical applications.